First Date
by Draconia.Dragoon5
Summary: Bradley finally finds the courage to asks Colin out, and Colin agrees immediately. Are these two going to end up a couple or will they just chicken out and none will make a move?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the first fanfic I ever write so please be patient with me. I do ask whoever read this to review it and if you want you can rip me apart, every kind of comment is constructive to me.

**Disclaimer: **This whole thing is a product of my overactive imagination and I do not know Colin, Bradley, Katie or any other of the Merlin cast because if I did I would be dead by now.

**Colin's point of view  
**

"So... Dinner alone?" Katie said still facing her mug of coffee. She looked down with a smile on her face since he told her ten minutes ago that Bradley had invited him for lunch.

"I dunno."

Katie finally looked up, an eyebrow raised and her smile gone. "Do you _really_ not know or you just don't want to tell me?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell, he just said he would pick me up at eight o'clock." Colin sipped from his cuppa of herbal tea, trying to cover the faint blush creeping over his cheeks.

A knowing smile was spreading across her face when he saw him blush. "Let's pretend you don't know..."

"I don't, Katie" Colin interjected.

"How would you feel if he invited more people? Because he invited Georgia and me as well," she continued as if Colin had never interrupted her. His face was probably that of disappointment and sadness for she laughed. "Oh, Colin, you should have seen your face!"

He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to get a hold on herself and stop laughing. Of course it took some time since every time her laughter started to subside she would look at his straight face and start laughing again. Colin was mentally cursing himself for telling Katie, but he was so excited when Bradley called him to invite him that he had to tell someone. Not everyone knew, of course, that he fancied Bradley only Katie. And not because he wanted to, but because she had managed to make him talk while filming the second season of Merlin.

"Are you done laughing at me?" Her laughter had subsided mostly and she was now wiping her tears away.

"I think I am." She stopped entirely now and looked at Merlin seriously. "But you did have a face of utter disappointment, Colin; it was rather endearing." She cleared her throat when he saw his desire to kill her then and there. "So did he tell you where you two would be going?"

"Apparently he wants to cook for me," Colin said with a look of amusement in his face. He knew Bradley cooked; after all he had made him ice cream a few years back, but for some reason no matter how much his mussed the thought over in his mind, he could not believe Bradley had offered to cook for him.

"Bradley offered to cook?" Both of her eyebrows were raised and her mouth was slightly agape. "You must be more special to him than I thought," she said once she had recovered from the shock.

"He is probably just being friendly."

Katie murmured something that sounded very much like 'whatever helps you sleep at night'. "For the sake of your sanity I'll pretend he is indeed being nothing more than friendly."

"Why for the sake for my sanity?"

"Never mind. Do you know are you going to wear?"

"No, remember I ringed you to tell you about it when you proposed coming here to talk about it. I had no time to think just what I might wear."

"Let's go to your house to pick your wardrobe then." They finished their respective drinks before standing up and leaving a few notes on the table, enough to cover for the drinks and for a big tip.

The moment they were in Colin's flat Katie immediately went to his bedroom, not waiting for him to lead the way.

"Would you like a glass of water or tea? Or anything else?" Colin called over his shoulder whilst he made his way to the kitchen.

"No, thanks!"

Colin sighed when he heard rummaging around. '_**She's probably throwing every single clothing item that is not deem enough for the date on the floor. No, it was not a date but an appointment. Yes, that's it.' **_He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and served himself cold water before going up the stairs to his bedroom. '_**Just as I suspected...' **_He bent down to pick a shirt he ironed the night before, from the last step.

"Colin where is that grey and white plaid shirt?" she asked when he entered the room.

"Er, not sure. I think it's not clean, though."

"Well if you want to look stunning you should probably wash it." Katie probably saw the look of confusion in his face because she explained herself. "That shirt really compliments your eyes because it makes the colour of your eyes pop out and you barely even use it."

Colin was unsure of what to say so he just mumbled a quick 'thanks'.

"Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you still doing standing there? Go wash it and let's hope it get's dry before your date. Meanwhile I'll look for a shirt in case it doesn't dry."

He was about to reply that they it was not a date when his phone rang. It was none other than Bradley.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing it's him?"

'_**Do I really get some sort of look on my face when I talk about him?'**_ He thought answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Colin! Hey, mate, dinner is still on tonight, right?"

"Put it on speaker! I want to know what he is saying." Katie was whispering and trying to get Colin's attention, who was ignoring her.

"Of course." He said turning his back to Katie and smiling, not wanting to give her another reason to bother her with.

"Great. See you at eight then." Bradley hung up and Colin placed his phone in his back pocket.

"What did he said?"

"He just wanted to know if we still were on for tonight."

"He is worried his date might back down, that's so sweet of him!"

"It's not a.."

"Shirt. Now." He sighed turning to the door and going to the laundry room to look for the sodding grey shirt.

It wasn't until Colin found the grey shirt and washed and dried it that Katie left.

"My mission is complete. Now it's up to you to get in his pants," she winked at him before laughing at his blushed face and leaving.

He checked the clock on the mantel. 7:16 pm. He ran to his bathroom, taking a not so long shower before changing into clothes Katie had picked out for him. '_**I have to admit that this shirt does make my eyes pop**_' he thought as he checked his looks on the mirror. Once he stopped admiring himself and thanking Katie for her excellent choice in wardrobe, he went to wash his teeth. He then tried several hairdos before stopping himself when a voice inside his head told him he was primping for his date. _**I am definitely not primping, nor is this a date.**_ Checking the time in his phone he thought he had taken longer than expected. 7:59. Deciding there was no time to comb his hair he ran a hand through it, making it to stick up in strange places but at least it didn't looked like he had tried too much. After spraying a little cologne on his shirt and checking his looks one last time in the mirror, he headed down to wait for Bradley to come pick him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, and worry not, I already wrote the next one and I'll probably upload it within the next few days. Thanks to those who reviewed; I was about to give up on writing but you gave me a boost of confidence. Please keep reviewing and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This story is not real; it is just a figment of my overactive imagination. I do not know any of the Merlin cast nor do I know how Colin and Bradley's relationship started.

* * *

He had had a hard, long day. Not only had he spent most of his morning figuring what to cook, but he had also spent most of the precious time of his afternoon trying to cook a peanut butter dessert. When brainstorming, he always had in mind what Colin was allergic to, what foods he loved the most, which he ate too often, and the fact that he was vegetarian. From midday to thirty past three, he tried to make the bloody dessert; of course, there was no dessert or meal that could beat him.

Bradley finished cooking, setting up the table and fixed some last minute details before taking a shower. He had thirty five minutes to get ready before leaving to pick up Colin. With a towel wrapped around his hips, he brushed teeth and hair in front of the bathroom mirror, making sure his hair looked good. He then headed to the walk-in-closet in his room to search for a proper outfit.

**_"For footie... Too formal... Too informal... For footie.. Suit..." _**he thought as he browsed through his shirts. Considering the suit for a few seconds before discarding it because it was too formal, he finally decided on a formal shirt. It was a red button up shirt, but he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, to make it look more casual. Adding a pair of black semi-formal trousers and black trainers, he checked himself on the mirror. He didn0t like how the trainers how the trainers looked but there was no time to change. Dressed and ready as he could be, Bradley grabbed his keys from the coffee table in the living room and looked at the dining table with a goofy smile.

**_"If everything goes perfect today, hopefully we..."_** he didn't finish the thought, fearing of getting his hopes too high. He then went to his car, locking the door behind him, and headed to Colin's house.

* * *

The whole trip to Colin's house was nerve-wrecking; he had an internal battle all the way, wondering whether he should continue with tonight's plan or if he should chicken out. "**_Come on, Bradley! You're just going to hang out and eat dinner with one of your mate, and maybe by the end of the evening he won't be your friend any more. Hopefully in a good way."_** His pep talk had worked for the remaining of the trip, as soon as he drove up Colin's street he was sweating and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. Three houses away from Colin's, he willed his mind and body to relax and try to be cool the rest of the night. Once in front of the house, he parked and got out of his car, heading to the door. He had to ring the doorbell once and wait for less than five seconds for Colin to open the door with the biggest smile he could muster.

**_Blimey, he looks stunning._**

He realized he had been staring for too long when Colin gave him a weird look.

"Are you alright?" Colin asked, signaling him to come in.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bradley smiled stepping inside and turning once Colin had closed the door. "So, ready to go?"

"And you waited until I closed the door to ask that?" He snorted laughter and Bradley couldn't help but melt inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Colin_, for making you waste your precious energy in having to close and open a door. Let me open the door so you won't waste what little energy you have." He said teasingly, offering Colin his arm.

"I fear I might waste my energy by raising my arm to lace it with yours." Colin shrugged, trying to keep his laugh at bay and remain serious. Bradley shakes his head and starts walking towards his car, Colin catching up with him after locking the door.

* * *

On the way to Bradley's flat they joked around, remembered things they did on set and offset, and mentioned things they knew about acquaintances or friends in common. Bradley's playlist playing in the background all the while, the guys not paying much attention to it until "You're the Voice" started. Years ago they had made some sort of unspoken pact where they agreed that would be considered _their song_, or at least Bradley liked to believe that. Their looked at each other, fingers brushing when both tried to raise the volume of the stereo, and both pulled away as if the other had burned them. There were a few heart beats in which silence hung up heavily between them.

"If you want to you can raise the volume." Bradley said, breaking the silence while avoiding Colin's eyes, fearing he would see him blushing.

Without a word, Colin raised it and started singing the chorus at the top of his lungs, Bradley joined him and they were soon singing together.

_You're the voice try and understand it_

_Make a noise and make it clear_

_Woah oh oh_

_Woah oh oh_

_We're not going to sit in silence_

_We're not going to live with fear_

_Woah oh oh_

_Woah oh oh _

When the song ended Bradley lowered the volume and half turned to Colin without taking his eyes off the road.

"Tell me, Colin Morgan, who is it that sang that song?" he asked like he had years ago.

"Um, that's a hard question. Let me think." He tapped his temple with his fore finger, pretending to be thinking hard. "I'm quite sure it's John Farnham."

"You've finally got it right! And no one had to whisper the answer."

"Oi!" He showed Bradley lightly.

"It's the truth! Besides did you mother not mentioned that you are not to shove or disturb the driver? Do you want us both to die?"

"If you drive we will probably die anyway." Colin said teasingly.

"I you get out of this car alive, which will happen of course, I'll make sure to kill you with my bare hands for hurting my feelings and for being a threat to my life."

"Sure, Bradley, you'll throttle me or beat me to death."

Bradley stopped listening after throttle, his imagination kicking in and offering an image of him with both hands of Colin's neck. But he was not throttling him; he had his hands there to keep him in place whilst they kissed, a sweet, gentle kiss that that soon grew passionate. His left hand moving down, to his lower back, pulling him closer whilst his right one moved to the front and started to unbutton Colin's shirt.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself from the mental image when he pulled over in front of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So this is the last chapter (yay!) So just in case you haven't figured it out when something is written like _**this**_ means it's a thought and when it's like _this_ means one of the two is emphasizing something in a sentence. That said, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This story is not real it is just a figment of my overactive imagination. I do not know any of the Merlin cast nor do I know how Colin and Bradley's relationship started.

* * *

The smell of food hit them the moment they entered the house.

"It smells delicious."

"I know. I cooked, remember?"

"Now you're just being cocky."

"Well I'm a good cook so I have every right to be cocky. Remember the ice cream I made for you? Probably the best ice cream you ever tasted."

"Please don't. I get nauseous every time someone mentions it." He covered his mouth with his hand, mimicking nausea.

"Oh shut it. Why don't you sit while I heat up the food?"

"So what are we eating?" He sat down at the table which had a duck-patterned tablecloth, the only one Bradley could find. On it was a bottle of red wine, two glasses, napkins and cutlery.

"Let me heat it and you'll see it for yourself."

"_**I just hope it indeed tastes delicious"**_

After heating each plate he took them to the dining room, setting them in the table.

"Voil_à!"_

"Looks delicious."

"And tastes delicious, mind you." He sat down and filled both glasses with wine, handing one of them to Colin. "Wait! I forgot to bring the salad." Bradley stood up, picking his plate and moved to grab Colin's but he caught his wrist and almost entwined their fingers.

"Go get it." He let go Bradley and blushed slightly. "I promise I have enough self control to wait until you're back to eat."

"Er.. Alright. I'll be right back." Despite convincing himself earlier of acting cool, he almost ran to the kitchen.

"**Had he meant to entwine our fingers or had it been accidental?"**

"Everything alright in there?"

"Yes!"

"**Relax, Bradley, if he meant it then that increases your chances of not blowing it tonight. If he hadn't meant it then... I'm fucked." **He finished the last with a sigh.

"Need help?" Colin walked inside the kitchen, trying to see if he could do anything.

"No, don't worry, I'm good. You're the guest here so go sit."

Colin raised both hands defensively. "Fine, I'll go sit and look pretty."

"Yes, you go do that" he said chuckling whilst taking the aluminium foil paper off the bowl. Out in the dining room Colin was doing what he said: looking pretty. "Okay, here's the salad."

* * *

They both ate dinner and dessert, which was a delicious lactose free peanut butter s'more brownie, in companionable silence. After they finished, they sat on the couch with their fourth bottle of wine recently opened.

"One could think you are trying to get me drunk."

"If that were the case I would say I have succeeded. But since it's not the case, there is nothing to fear, damsel in distress." They had opened the bottle not more than 10 minutes ago yet it was three-quarters empty.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Sure you're not. I mean your speech is definitely not slurred nor are you clumsier than usual."

"Stop making fun of me!" He tried to hit Bradley playfully but missed by a good metre, causing Bradley to laugh.

"Not drunk, are you?"

"Not at all." He finished his remaining wine before reaching for the bottle.

"I think you've had enough," He got the bottle before Colin could and raised it above his head, reclining against the padded arm.

"I don't think so." He placed the empty glass on the coffee table and tried to snatch the bottle from Bradley. "Give it!"

Their chests were pressed together, noses almost touching. Such proximity was doing Bradley no good, especially when Colin practically started rubbing his body against his. As if accepting his defeat, Colin hung his head and rested in on Bradley's shoulder. His breathe ghosted on Bradley's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Apparently Colin sensed it because he looked into Bradley's eyes, his eyes shining with lust. He wasn't sure who closed the space between them nor did he care because they were kissing.

Sitting up slowly and without breaking the kiss, he placed the wine bottle on the floor. Colin straddled him and surrounded Bradley's neck with his arms while Bradley placed both hands on Colin's hips. It wasn't until their lungs were screaming for air that they broke apart, panting and gasping for air. Placing feather-like kisses along Colin's jaw and neck caused him to throw his head back to give Bradley a better access. He abruptly stopped when he felt Colin's hand moving lower, dangerously close to his nether parts.

"Colin, wait, no. I can't do this." He pulled away, grabbing Colin's wrists.

"I.. I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me." He snatched his wrists away and stood up. "It was a mistake to come, to drink so much wine... Could you take me home?"

"Colin..."

"It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to take me home I can call a..."

Bradley silenced him with a kiss. "Will you let me talk now?" When Colin nodded he continued, "I didn't stopped you because I regretted kissing you, but because I feel I'm taking advantage of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You might not want to admit it but you _are_ drunk. I feel that if we do more than just kissing... heck even if we keep kissing I feel I'm taking advantage of you."

"But I didn't do it just because I'm pissed..."

"You say that not but what if you change your mind in the morning? I cannot risk our friendship like that."

Colin sighed and nodded. "You're probably right."

"The best thing to do right now is to sleep it off."

"You're right. I'll go get my keys."

"I'm too drunk to drive you there and I won't let you go on a taxi so you're staying here tonight."

"Thanks."

Bradley took him to the guestroom and lent him some pyjama bottoms. He bid Colin goodnight before going back to his room, changing and sleeping. Before he slept he had tossed around in his bed for almost an hour, wondering why he had thought this whole scheme was a good idea.

* * *

Next morning found them both cuddled together in Bradley's bed, Colin's back pressed to Bradley's chest. Awoken by a tickling sensation in his face he immediately went alert before realizing it was Colin. When he tried to blow Colin's hair without awakening he somehow managed to stir him without noticing.

"Morning," he said when he felt the body next to him tense. "I could swear I left you on the guestroom yesterday."

Silence.

"So slept good?"

Nothing.

Bradley sighed and sat up against the headboard, distancing slightly from Colin. "Do you regret yesterday?"

Nothing.

Seconds passed and still nothing.

"_**God I screwed it. We probably won't even be friends after this."**_

After what felt like an eternity Colin finally spoke. "I don't."

"_**Then what's with the weirdness?" **_he didn't dare ask out loud, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Do _you_ regret it?"

"Not in the least."

"Good."

"Please tell me it won't get weird between us? That we will still be friend." He was not sure what was killing him more: Colin's short answers or his silence.

"Of course." He sounded a little hurt and Bradley had to think hard before realizing his mistake.

"Not that I don't want you more than a friend or that yesterday meant nothing but... I don't know if you feel the same way and your silence is honestly _killing_ me." Silence. "Look, I like you, play? No, I love you and I've known that for years. I guess I was just too afraid of losing you as a friend to try and show you how much I loved you. Please, Colin, if you want to be nothing more than friends I get it and I'll respect your decision. No hard feelings or anything of the sort. But if you _do _want something more believe me when I say I could die happy."

"How long?"

"_**This is the closest I've come to pour my heart out to someone and you ask how long?"**_

"Two years."

All Colin did was nod and Bradley couldn't help but feel angry, although he didn't know if at himself or at Colin. They stayed silent for a long time, Bradley's heart hammering in his chest. Suddenly Colin started laughing and all Bradley could do was look at him in disbelief.

"May I ask what you find so funny?"

"It's just that you've loved me for a very long time," Colin said once he sobered. "As long as I have loved you yet none of us dared do anything. I don't know, I just feel stupid because I have... _we _have been wasting all this time hiding our feelings when we could have just drank four bottles of wine and problem solved. Consequences be damned!"

"If someone had told me that I would have gotten you drunk long time ago."

Colin chuckled and then asked: "Did you mean it?"

"What? That I love you? Of course."

"You really want..." he seemed unsure of how to phrase his question so Bradley decided to help him.

"Us to be something more than friends?" He moved to kneel next to Colin on the bed, looking down at him straight in the eye so he could see that Bradley truly meant it. "I meant every word I said." He leaned down and placed a tentative kiss on Colin's lips which he returned. "I would be the happiest bloke if you were my boyfriend."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"A statement. The question is: would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" The smile he had on his face was priceless and Bradley couldn't help feel beyond happy that Colin was smiling because of him. _**"Because of us,"**_ he corrected himself.

"I love you, Colin Morgan."

"And I love you, Bradley James."

They kissed for a long time, breaking apart only when air was needed and when Colin's phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"Katie," Colin smiled, knowing what Katie was calling him for he decided to answer the call. "Hello."

"Hello, Colin. How did your night go?"

"Well it went perfect," he said looking over his shoulder at Bradley who was smiling at him.

"I take it that means you are together?"

"Yes, we are together now."

"And this couple would like to catch up on the two years they have lost so we will call you later, Katie, bye." Bradley snatched Colin's phone and told Katie,

"Enjoy yourselves, love birds!"

"Will do." Bradley hung up and smiled at Colin. "Where were we?"

"Here." Colin practically jumped on top of Bradley, pinning him to the bed and kissing him passionately.

**The end**


End file.
